You Might Watch Too Much CSI:
by itskaylee9
Summary: Guilty of them all...


You might watch too much CSI if...

1. Every song you hear, you are trying to make a GSR video in your head.

2. Every time you see or hear the word, or an actual, Cannon, you think of your ship.

3. You have a play list in your itunes of just music used in episodes.

4. You say the lines with the characters as you watch.

5. You know every episode, what its about, and what season its from.

6. You can quote Shakespeare, or any famous poet for that matter.

7. You pass a black Denali and look to see which one of the characters are driving.

8. You can quote any GSR moment from any season.

9. Spoliers don't excite you because you already know whats going to happen.

10. You cried when Sara left because you waited 8 years for Grissom to propose.

11. You cried when Grissom left, only to be crying harder when you saw the wink catherine gave him and knew what it meant, you balled when the screen went white, screamed when you saw his hat, went hysterical when you saw Sara, and fainted when they kissed.

12. You make the cast on every role playing game you own.

13. You could execute a murder and get away with it.

14. You can quote a line from the show in any situation you happen to be in.

15. You can recite Sara's goodbye letter from memory.

16. Science is your best subject.

17. You think 'Making a scene' means committing a crime.

18. You envy a friend/family member because they share a birthday with one of the characters.

19. You've actually asked someone to pin you down/tape you up.

20. Your spellcheck doesn't highlight the word 'luminol' anymore..

21. You know where to buy a jacket with 'forensics' on the back

22. You've described someone as having 'Catherine season 1 hair'

23. The show expands your vocabulary

24. You want to go to court

25. You insult people with things such as 'That's uglier than Nick's mustdache in season 6!' or 'You're worse than a Grillows fan!' and nobody knows what you're talking about.

26. You try to leave your fingerprints on things incase it turns into a crime scene, because you want to get investigated.

27. You find hairs on your clothes and look for skin tags

28. You yell at the tv during a regular episode like your dad does during a national championship football game

29. You notice detail, cast-off, and blood-splatter mistakes, and when people comprimise evidence on other shows.

30. You fall asleep in History but immediately wake up when your teacher mentions the word warrant

31. Your heart skips a beat when your softball coach yells, 'You're letting her get away with murder!'

32. People clear the room because they're afraid of you when the show comes on

33. You smell funny and considering washing your hair with lemons, just because Grissom said it gets rid of the decomp smell

34. When you've become desensitised to CSI gore that other cringe at.

35. You skip school to watch a marathon, then realize you didn't need to because you have every season on DVD.

36. Even though you don't want to stop watching it, you won't for fear you'll go through withdraws.

37. Your friends are afraid to even bring up the word TV because they know you'll never stop talking..

38. You know what episode is playing within the first 10 seconds, and what season its from within the first 5.

39. You believe things only if substantial evidence has been presented.

40. People don't even have to ask whose cell phone is ringing because your ringer is 'Who are You'

41. Your little brother has asked you to make his hair 'All spikey like Greg's'

42. Get yelled at for yelling at someone who dissed the show

43. Getting grounded means no CSI

44. Realize your mom has considered getting you therapy

45. Everytime you meet someone, you ask them if they watch CSI, just so you know if you have something in common

46. You spell fountain wrong on purpose

47. You're afraid to get fancy tv with alot of channels for fear the installer will hide in your attic

48. If someone takes something from you, you automatically shout 'LEGGO MY GREGGO!'

49. You get an English short story assignment and ask if you can just write a CSI parody fanfic but give credit to TPTB, getting a weird look.

50. In Spanish, the teacher asks 'Quien Eres?' and you answer 'Quien, quien, quien, quien?'

51. You notice that on the periodic table, under 'C' is 'Si' and laugh and tell everyone to look

52. You watch every episode of Jeopardy because CSI was on it once.

53. You get bored so you sketch the kiss scene from GBaGL completely by memory.

54. You consider it blasphemy to write CSI lowercase.

55. You want people to envy you because your area code is the same as the code for a DB

56. When you see a used bandaid, your initial thought is what blood type the person had, instead of 'eww!'

57. Before cleaning, you fold yellow index cards and write numbers on them, put them by 'substantial evidence' and take pictures with your digital camera.

58. You yell at someone about zombies telling them how they shouldn't be stiff because rigor mortis sets in after fully after 12 hours, ceases, and is gone within 72

59. In class someone doesn't understand and say, 'I really don't know what to do about this' you respond with 'You know, by the time you figure it out.. it really could be too late..' (getting weird looks)

60. You are afraid to kill bugs for fear Grissom would be disappointed.

61. When you get bored, you can play an episode in your head

And last, but not least...

62. If you read this title and thought, 'You can never watch too much CSI.' 


End file.
